Birthday Desires
by emaline5678
Summary: Set right after Prince Charmed in season six. It's an extension of Piper's thoughts and dreams about Leo's birthday gift. Mucho PL and VERY rated M!


**_Thanks again for all the reviews guys! Here's yet another Piper/Leo tidbit. Anyone else have any suggestions/requests? There's just so many to invent I think. _**

_I don't own "Charmed". Alas, that would be Spelling, Kern and Burge. If I did own the show, you know we would have gotten A LOT more Piper/Leo magic! Sexiest couple ever!_

_This time the story takes place at the end of "Prince Charmed". It's Piper's expanded reaction to receiving Leo's birthday gift. She then makes a wish of her own and prays it comes true – even if only for a moment. All Piper/Leo. Rated M for some VERY graphic sexual bits. _

"_Happy Birthday. Always, Leo_."

Piper Halliwell slowly ran a finger over the black written words that stood out on the stark white gift card. Her finger traced her estranged husband's name, caressing the curves of each letter. She could sense the one word that was missing on that card and it broke her heart that he hadn't included it.

Painful tears blurred her vision. Leo's gift, the charm bracelet that Piper had cherished and lost as a little girl, doubled and trebled before her eyes. Only he could have known how much she had loved that bracelet, how the charms brought her closer to her grandmother's spirit. After those hard, lonely months apart, he still knew how to touch her heart.

Piper's birthday had definitely been one for News of Weird. She had been depressed – again – about the break up of her marriage. Well, frustrated was more like it. Sure, Leo had chosen to be an Elder over her and their son, Wyatt. She had bitterly let him go. It was his stupid destiny. If he could give up his family as easily as giving up fast food, then he could leave.

She hadn't expected to actually see him ever again. She put up steel walls 17 inches thick around her heart. She had to, to stay strong for Wyatt and raise him by herself. Someday, she would have to move on with her life. Yet, how could she when Leo's handsome face haunted her heart and reflected itself in her son's face?

Unfortunately, Leo kept slipping back into Piper's life. He was still always there to rescue her or her sisters or Wyatt. They were supposed to be over, yet he kept coming back day after day. Just having him near her sent a thousand quivering shivers over her body. At the same time, her heart cracked a little more knowing he was so near to touch – and yet a thousand miles away.

Phoebe and Paige seemed to have sensed Piper's feelings. They actually used a spell to create a dreamy Mr. Right for her birthday. How could they build her a plastic man when her real Mr. Right was always still so near her? They had wanted Piper to keep believing in love. They didn't want her to freeze so solid no emotion could filter inside her heart.

The experience with magical Mr. Right had only made her realize how much she still did love Leo. She hated him for leaving her and Wyatt. Yet, she loved and longed for him as much as the first day they had met.

The tears left wet trails of sorrow on Piper's soft cheeks. She smiled bitterly as she set the bracelet and card back onto the dresser. Would she and Leo ever be together again? Could she ever dare to let him back into her heart again?

Piper leaned her head back as her eyes closed in misery. She clasped her hands behind her neck to try and massage out the stress bundles. Leo still loved her, she knew. Every so often she would catch him looking at her with such longing and desire, she wanted to run straight into his arms. Then why couldn't they be together? God, how she ached for his touch on her skin one more time.

Abruptly, Pier opened her brown eyes. _Screw the Goddamn rules_, she cursed to herself.

"Leo!" she cried into the darkened bedroom. Almost immediately bluish-white sparks filled the room, giving it an eerie glow. Seconds later, the blue orbs stopped swirling as they formed a man – her husband, Leo.

Concern and worry covered his features as he took in Piper's tear-stained, hurt face. Quickly, he moved towards her.

"Piper, what's wrong? Is it Wyatt? Is it-?"

As soon as he was close enough to touch, Piper reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him in close enough to kiss, his warm breath on her face already causing shivers to shoot down her spine.

Piper melted as soon as her lips touched his. She felt his body stiffen in surprise and shock. For a second, she thought he'd pull away. He'd step back and leave her – again. He wouldn't want to cause her anymore pain. Unfortunately, she doubted her already fragile heart could stand the fresh rejection.

Instead of pulling away, Leo did the exact opposite. His strong, muscular arms slipped around her back and pulled her closer to him. Almost giddy with sudden joy to be back in Leo's arms, Piper could feel her body shudder in response to his touch. His hungry lips quickly opened her waiting mouth. His tongue slipped passionately inside of her and she heard him moan in satisfaction.

Piper deepened the kiss further, running her hands through his short, spiked hair and over his shoulders. They lingered on his strong chest and Piper caressed every muscle she could feel through his thin t-shirt. Had he been working out? The idea of a naked Leo beside her suddenly made her head spin. She impatiently slipped her small hands under his shirt.

"Whoa – wait, Piper," Leo gasped, pulling away from the kiss. He cupped her face in his hands so that he could read her brown eyes. Piper slowly continued to run her hands slowly over his smooth body as she met his questioning, yearning gaze.

"Are you sure about this?" he panted. "I don't want to do anything to hurt you, Piper. I've already done more damage than you can ever forgive. I don't want to make it worst. I – I know someday I _will_ have to leave forever and –"

"I know," she whispered, moving her hands to caress his forearms. "But I don't care. I still love you, Leo. Please don't make me forget that. Don't make me forget what that feels like. Don't let me turn to ice. I just want to _feel_ again. I want to feel _you_ again"

"Piper-"

"No, Leo. Shut up. Let's not talk. Just put your hands all over my body. Make love to me until I can't take it anymore. Please, I need you."

Piper's eyes and lips begged him to continue as he stared at her in shock. She could already feel how much he wanted her through the stiff fabric of his blue jeans. She slowly turned her head and rained kisses onto his rough palm. His hands had experienced so much over the years. They had healed and helped hundreds, maybe thousands of innocent people. They had seen war and loss - the scars were crisscrossed over his skin in white. Those hands had cupped her face the first time they kissed all those years ago. They had held their son as if he were a greater jewel than the largest diamond of the world. Those hands had caressed her skin so sweetly and gently over the years as if she were the most beautiful creature he had seen in eternity.

Piper closed her eyes as she slipped his thumb into her mouth. She could feel his eyes intently watch her as she began to suck on his thumb. Her tongue stroked the callused skin as she moved it in and out of her mouth. She could feel his hands trembling in hers, his breath hot and ragged as he stood only inches away from her.

She then opened her passion-filled eyes as she slipped his thumb from her warm, moist mouth. She watched him as she traced his thumb down slowly over her warm, hot neck, aiming for the bare skin of cleavage. Shivers coursed through her body as his touch electrified her. The whole time Leo's green eyes stared at her in blatant desire, need and love.

Piper knew she wasn't giving him much choice in the matter, but she didn't care. They could be confused and frustrated later. She sure as hell didn't want to talk about her feelings now anyway. She wanted – needed – craved him now. Piper realized Leo had made his decision when she heard him groan in painful desire. He took his thumb out of her mouth again and replaced it with his hungry, lustful tongue. She closed her eyes in complete bliss as he kissed her deeper and deeper.

Suddenly, the couple's hands were all over each other. Leo stole one hand through her long locks as his other moved to cup her breast. His thumb slipped back and forth over her already hardened nipple until Piper thought she would scream. In return, she slid her hands down the front of his strong, lithe body. She quickly teased him by rubbing against the stiff, hardness in his jeans. Then she moved her hands behind him, pulling him even closer to her as she massaged and caressed his round bottom.

Leo moaned in erotic pleasure at her touch, causing her heart to jump in response. His tongue left her swollen lips and slid over her neck. She could feel his hot breath panting against her neck and loved it. Soon his hands moved from her breasts to stroke her own rear.

Piper immediately began to fumble with his t-shirt until Leo moved inches away from her to slip it off his body. She inhaled sharply as she took in his naked, toned chest. He _had_ been working out.

He arched an eyebrow at her. "What? You like that?"

"You've been holding out on me," she breathed huskily. She then began to run her own tongue over his hard muscles. She felt his body quake at her wet touch and she smiled.

Soon, though, Leo couldn't take anymore of her teasing kisses. He scooped her off her feet and into his arms. As he carried her to the bed, Piper could feel her heart beat against his for an instant. The hearts seemed to beat in their own secret time as if they were always meant to keep rhythm together. Instead of bitter sadness, Piper felt overwhelming joy to be in the arms of the man she loved.

He laid her on the familiar mattress and quickly straddled her small body. He placed deep, hungry kisses on her lips and neck as she slid her shirt off her shoulders. Leo's hands rubbed against her bare stomach until its pale skin was exposed. He then rained soft, sweet kisses over her skin.

Piper leaned her head back against the pillow as Leo's hands cupped her hips and his lips caressed her skin. Biting her lip, she tried to stifle her moans a little. She felt she could bring down the house around her with her screams of bottled passion. She wanted to shout his name after every touch caused her body to tingle like a live wire of electricity. She had been dreaming - longing for this moment for months and now he was in her arms once again. She never wanted him to leave.

Leo's mouth moved hungrily to her breasts. He licked and sucked at them through the lace fabric of her bra. Her pulse quickened until she thought she'd pass out with desire. Her hands suddenly stopped roaming over his strong back to move to his metallic belt buckle. He burst eagerly from his confining jeans and moaned her name in agony as she began to massage him over his boxers. Soon she teasingly slipped her fingers inside the boxers, causing Leo's caresses and kisses to increase in speed. Instead of stroking him, she moved her hands to cup and squeeze his bare bottom as Leo cried out her name.

Abruptly, he raised himself off the bed and kicked off his pants and boxers. Piper couldn't help but grin at his eagerness to be with her. He saw her grin and smiled devilishly in return. He moved to devour her lips again and she ran her hands over his now naked body. He soon moved his own hands to her waist again. Instead of caressing her, he fumbled with the fly and then practically ripped the jeans and panties from her body.

"Leo!" Piper gasped in surprise as he straddled her body once more. It had been a long time since she had seen such passion from him.

"God, Piper, I've missed you so much," he moaned, his mouth at her neck again. He quickly slid his hands behind her back to undo her bra. She willingly arched her back to help him unclip it. When she was finally nude, his green eyes roved over her body in sexual desire and slight awe. He sometimes looked at her as if he was surprised to have a girl like her in love with him. Didn't he realize she never wanted Greg or those other so-called boyfriends? Even when she was with Dan years earlier, she longed and wished for Leo. _He_ was the only man she ever wanted to kiss, hold, or make love to.

"I should have ravaged you weeks ago," he breathed, moving his tongue down her trembling body. Desire had clouded Piper's mind to thought. She closed her eyes and licked her lips as she tried to form the right words.

"Why didn't you?" she whispered. "I've wanted you every night you were gone. You belong here with us, Leo - not up there."

"I know," he moaned in reply. It wasn't simply a moan of desire, but one of misery and despair. Wait – did that mean he _did_ still miss her? Could it be possible he _did_ still love her? Then where did that leave them? Would he give up his wings finally for her? Would he-?

Suddenly all coherent thought ceased in Piper's mind as Leo's tongue slipped over the inside of her bare thighs. She took in a sharp breath of pleasure as she felt his hot breath inside of her and his tongue soon followed.

"Oh, Piper," he groaned and she knew he could taste how much she craved him.

She closed her eyes as her pulse raced out of control. One hand gripped her flannel pillow while her other hand ran insistently through Leo's hair. As his tongue slipped in and out of her, his rough hands skimmed slowly up her body until they reached her breasts. There they massaged and fondled her until Piper thought she would explode with passion.

"Now, Leo, please," she begged, her entire being trembling with desire. "Don't wait. I want you – please, God, please. _Leo_."

As if that had been his cue, Leo slipped his tongue from between her thighs. He sprinkled a few soft kisses on the bare skin of legs, then gently spread them further apart. He raised himself slightly to look at Piper. She gasped at the level of love that radiated from him. She thought she would literally drown in those passionate green eyes.

"You _do_ still love me," she whispered, running her fingers over his reddened, sweaty cheeks. His forehead creased in a sudden frown.

"I never stopped," he gasped. Piper dropped her jaw in surprise and Leo took that moment to slip sweetly inside of her.

The sudden feel of him inside of her caused Piper's heart to stop beating. She actually climaxed at just the feel of him. She had missed that sensation most of all over the last few months. It was the closest two people could connect with each other. She closed her eyes and wished for the sensation to last forever.

Piper's sexual climax electrified an already would up Leo and he began to thrust inside of her. She wrapped her legs and arms around him as she cried out his name in pure joy. She then began to whisper his name over and over again, as she loved the feel of his body pressed against hers. His breath was hot against her lips and throat as he whispered love in her ear. His hands roved unchecked over her small body as the couple rocked together in their own unique, familiar rhythm. Piper never wanted the dream to end as she clung harder to Leo - the man of her dreams - the only man she would ever really love.

Abruptly, Piper's eyes flew open. She blinked as she took in her surroundings. She was in her same dark bedroom, still standing in front of her dresser. The card and gift from Leo still sat opened in front of her. The manor was quiet with sleep and she realized she was alone.

She gasped as the tears rushed out of her in a flood of emotion. It had all been a dream – a sweet, awful dream. Piper slowly sat back onto the bed, held her head in her hands and cried.

"Oh, Leo," she cried suddenly and looked towards the ceiling. "You can never make me stop loving you."

Piper continued to weep as she wondered if Leo would ever share her bed again. She knew deep down that if he never came back to her no other man would share it. She and Leo had experienced too many blissful and sweet nights in that dark bedroom. She wouldn't allow the memory of those days – good and bad - to be whisked away by brief lust or hastened love. She could only bundle her hope and dreams into a small, secret package and bury it deep inside of her heart. Someday, perhaps, she would uncover those desires and reveal them to the man she loved. If not, they would stay secret and hidden, the memories and feelings too precious to be forgotten even with time.


End file.
